


Faith (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>他凝视Dumbledore的尸体，因为那让他的视线保持焦点；他捏捏Tonks的手，因为若非如此，他信不过自己的拳头将飞向何方。</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53991) by Snegurochka. 



 

**信念**

 

Title: Faith

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG

Word Count: 431

 

**Summary:**

_He stares at Dumbledore's body because it gives his eyes somewhere to focus, and he squeezes Tonks's hand because he doesn't trust where his fist might fly if he didn't_.

**Notes:**

For the **100quills** prompt, 'Faith.' Thanks to **islandsmoke** for checking my canon and ~~finding 90% of it wrong.~~ ;) The rest of my table is here.

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/100quills/faith.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

摘要：

_他凝视Dumbledore_ _的尸体，因为那让他的视线保持焦点；他捏捏Tonks_ _的手，因为若非如此，他信不过自己的拳头将飞向何方。_

 

某鱼注：

没什么好提醒的，汗

 

 

===Faith 信念===

 

 

最后总能有一盏灯，柔软的花瓣大床，谁知道呢，说不定还有热腾腾的饭菜或者最近的报纸。

 

Remus这辈子早就谙熟清心寡欲，更对自己的终结毫无期待。身边尸骨如山，很难抗拒，说不定去死才是更好的选择。

 

天空昏黄，他睥睨，决定现在就应该死掉，如果不行，那么他至少想回家把腿架起来休息休息。这一日太漫长，甚至超过了整个战争。十六年停火轰然崩塌，马人的箭阵纷纷落在他周围，残忍地没有将身子穿透。他发现自己希望来场倾盆豪雨，顺便把阴郁的云翳扯下来，然后倘若硝烟或者变形或者那些愚蠢的箭头杀不了他，他就可能会攒起足够的幸运，就此沉没在脚下的泥土中。

 

他凝视Dumbledore的尸体，因为那让他的视线保持焦点；他捏捏Tonks的手，因为若非如此，他信不过自己的拳头将飞向何方。

 

_为什么你不告诉我？_ 他只能在心中尖叫。 _为什么你他妈的不告诉我？_

 

这是愚蠢的问题，他明白。间谍绝不多言，否则他们将失去信任和价值。另外，Severus什么时候和他讲过真话？

 

_这是个错误。_

_我从没想要过你。_

_滚，别再回来。_

 

他听到脑中万马奔腾，轻轻喘了口气，镇定，白雾氤氲。 _骗子_ ，每个人都是骗子。Severus能把任何人玩弄于鼓掌，他可以主动投向Lord Voldemort，扭曲事实，就像单手压扁罐头，不费吹灰之力。然而某些真相却比钢铁更坚毅，例如夜深人静时有谁喃喃低语，除了床单，墙壁，还有你们俩，别人不知道。

 

无情的阳光灼烧着他，Remus垂下眼睛，凝视地面。他好像看到了雨一直下，雷电交加，污水浸透鞋底湿乎乎黏腻腻。该死的，只要他愿意，那完全能够将他淹没。冷眼旁观自己继续泥足深陷，没过多久，抬起一只脚，再来是另一只，随即踏着缓慢而沉稳的步伐，返回城堡。

 

死神可不等人。

 

_我信（trust_ _）你_ ，他一遍又一遍坚定自己，让每个字都像暴雨冲击般刺入心房。 _所以我必须找到你。_

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/15

 


End file.
